Rainbow College
by Passionate4TaylorLautner
Summary: Kyle Princeton still with Jason and will be forever Jason community college still with Kyle Nelson back with Jeremy, working job and going to community college second semester. Read and Review Please! Note: Will update during summer if people like story
1. Chapter 1 RB College

Chapter 1: Kyle getting ready to go to Princeton

Kyle was at home alone packing for Princeton when the doorbell rang. He ran down the stairs to the door. At the door was his boyfriend Jason.

"Hey Jas" Kyle said and gave him a kiss as Jason came into the house.

"Hey Kyle." Jason said and kissed him back passionately.

"Kyle can we talk" Jason said

"Sure" Kyle said and led Jason up to his room where they sat on the bed.

"Kyle, I love you. I'll miss you so much. Promise me something before you go move into Princeton." Jason said

"Jas, I love you too. I miss you more. What is it you want me to promise?" Kyle responded with

"Promise me that we'll always to be together. I just need to know that you really want me and not other guys." Jason said

"Jas, I promise. I don't want anyone other than you. I love you so much. Trust me I couldn't stand not having you in my life as my boyfriend and hopefully someday we could get married." Kyle said sweetly

"I love you too." Jason said and grabbed Kyle to him and kissed him.

They ended up laying on the bed, making out. Gradually it moved onto them having sex. Kyle shut the door and locked it. Kyle then went back to where Jason was laying down on the bed. Kyle then grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled it off and took off his shirt as well. Then Jason took off both his and Kyle's jeans. The only thing they were left in was their boxers which they removed next.

They both got into Kyle's bed and slid under the covers and started to have sex. Jason got on top of him and gradually slid into him. Kyle gasped as he felt Jason inside him. Jason kept pushing into Kyle, and Kyle locked his legs around Jason's waist. Then Jason collapsed on him and Kyle played with Jason's hair. Kyle couldn't believe how connected he always felt when Jason and him made love. An hour later they both got dressed and Kyle continued to pack, but with Jason's help.


	2. Chapter 2 RB College

_**Chapter 2: Day before Kyle leaves for Princeton and Day of Leaving **_

_**Kyle was very nervous to be going to Princeton and live in the dorms, especially since he was gay. It was going to be weird to have to explain to his roommate why he didn't bring a "Girlfriend" over to see him, instead it would be a "Boyfriend". **_

_**The day before he had to leave him and Jason put all of the stuff into his dad's car and then his mom's. It was going to be weird not living with them. **_

"_**Jas, I love you so much!" Kyle said as he hugged his boyfriend since Jason wasn't going to come see him off to go to Princeton. Kyle understood because he wouldn't be able to if it was the other way around. **_

"_**I love you too. More than you will ever know." Jason said to Kyle and gave him a kiss and then left after everything was in the cars, but not before he gave Kyle another kiss. **_

_**The day of the big move was scary. He moved into the dorm and put everything away and up how he wanted it. He only brought one swimming trophy. He didn't want to brag that he had a lot of them. After he was unpacked his parents knew they had to leave. **_

" _**I love you son. We will see you this weekend, so we can get anything you need to have for school." his dad said**_

"_**I love you sweetie. I'll miss my baby boy." his mom said crying **_

"_**I love you both too, and will see you this weekend to do that stuff." Kyle said as he gave both of his parents a hug goodbye **_

_**Finally he was alone without his parents. It felt weird, and right then his roommate decided to come in and start to unpack. **_

"_**Hi my name is Kyle. I guess you will be my roommate." Kyle said **_

"_**Yeah, my name is Paul." Paul said **_

_**After Paul was completely moved in he said goodbye to guy that was here. "Bye babe. I love you." Paul said to his boyfriend **_

"_**Bye sweetie. I love you too. I'll call you later to find out how everything went." Alex his boyfriend said **_

_**Then his boyfriend left and he had to face his roommate. "Well, I guess you are wondering some stuff." Paul said **_

"_**Are you gay?" Kyle asked **_

"_**Yeah is that a problem?" Paul said **_

"_**No, I am too. My boyfriend is going to the community college." Kyle said **_

"_**Cool. You really are gay? You aren't joking right?" Paul said **_

"_**Yeah I am gay. Here's a picture of me and my boyfriend." Kyle said **_

"_**Aww….you too make a cute couple." Paul said **_

_**Kyle knew right then him and his roommate were going to get along very well. It helped that his roommate was gay, so he could bring Jason over and not have to explain everything. Kyle then went to orientation, and he discovered it was going to be a long day. After that long day he went to sleep and slept peacefully.**_


	3. Chapter 3 RB College

CH3: Nelson

Nelson let the relationship with Manny take its toll. Manny ended up cheating on him. It was totally messed up. He went back home, and got to his house at 7 at night and unlocked it and saw his mom sitting at the table with his dog at her feet. Nelson walked into the house and shut the door, and his mom jumped up and his dog started to bark at him. "Nelson? Oh my god, sweetie. Its great to see you!" Alicia said

"Mom, I'm home to stay. You don't mind do you?" Nelson said

"No, sweetie I don't mind." Alicia said

"I'm going to go sleep. Love you mom." Nelson said

"Love you too sweetie." Alicia said

Nelson made his way up to his room, and collapsed on the bed. He fell asleep instantly.

The next day Nelson went to the community college to get an application to begin next year. He really needed this year to figure things out. One he arrived he went to the office and they gave him an early application. He thanked them an then left. On his way across the campus he ran into a guy. He looked familiar to him.

"Nelson?" Jeremy asked

"yeah. Jeremy?" Nelson asked him too

"Yeah, its me. How've you been? I haven't seen or heard from you in awhile." Jeremy said

"I've been ok. Just got back from California though." Nelson said as they were walking

" Wait, you didn't come back with Jason, and Kyle?" Jeremy asked

"No, I decided to stay on. It was neat there, but I'm glad to be home again." Nelson said

" I bet it was great there." Jeremy said

" yeah it was. You want to catch up?" Nelson said and then his cell phone rang." Hold on a sec." Nelson said as he answered his cell

" hello." Nelson said to the person on the phone

"Nelson, we need to talk. Nothing happened between me and that other guy. I swear!" Manny said to him

"Manny, I told you in California. It's over, you cheated on me and god I have to go the doctor tomorrow and make sure you didn't give me any disease. Now leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I'm moving on without you. Bye." Nelson said and hung up the phone.

"Sorry, about that Jeremy." Nelson said

" That's cool. So wait, you met this guy and he cheated on you?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, and before you say anything. Yes when we first started sleeping together he was negative for HIV. But that doesn't mean anything since he cheated on me." Nelson said

" Yeah, I understand. I hope you didn't get it though." Jeremy said

" me too, but you know what." Nelson said

"Hmm… I have no idea." Jeremy said

" he didn't make me feel like you did. I tried to love him, but I couldn't. For some reason you have me under your power." Nelson said seriously

"Nelson…" Jeremy said and grabbed him close and kissed

Nelson stared at him. After the kiss he put his head against Jeremy's forehead.

" I have to go, because I have a doctor appointment to check on that issue." Nelson said and kissed Jeremy one more time and left.


	4. Chapter 4 RB College

Chapter 4: Jason

Jason missed Kyle so much even though community college was fine he wished Kyle was there with him. He made a lot of friends on the basketball team and he somewhat felt comfortable around them. The first day was orientation and it went very well. Later in the day a girl came up to him.

"Hey my name is Allie. What's your name?" Allie said flirting with him

"Jason." Jason responded

"Well Jason do you have a girlfriend?" Allie asked point blank "No." Jason responded truthfully he didn't have girlfriend he had a boyfriend who loved with all his heart.

"Well, do you want to go on a date sometime?" Allie asked

"Umm…sorry I'm dating someone." Jason said

"You said you didn't have a girlfriend." Allie responded sound mad

"I don't I have a boyfriend." Jason said "Oh! Your gay?" Allie said

"Yeah, I am" Jason said and then he left her standing there.

Later that night he called Kyle and when Kyle finally answered he was so happy.

"Hey Jas." Kyle said

"Guess what happened to me today." Jason said

"Hmm…you got to go to orientation." Kyle responded

"Yeah well other than that. I got hit on by girl." Jason said

"WHAT!!" Kyle yelled

"I know it was so not cool." Jason said

"What did you say?" Kyle said

"Well she asked if I had a girlfriend and I told her no. Then I told her I don't have a girlfriend I have a boyfriend who I love. Then I left her standing there. The expression on her face was priceless." Jason said

"I wish I was there. I would have given her a piece of my mind for flirting with my boyfriend." Kyle said sweetly

" Yeah, I know. How'd your day go?" Jason asked

"It went great. My roommate and me get along. He's gay too, and has a boyfriend so he will be cool when you come to see me." Kyle said

"That's great. I'm glad you got a good roommate. I miss you and love you so much." Jason said " I love you too, I'm so tired I'm going to go to bed. I'll call you tomorrow ok? I Love you" Kyle said

"Ok, night. Love you more." Jason said

Then they both got off the phone and fell asleep from their busy day.


End file.
